Fist from the West
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Mallory Yi is a Chinese-American from San Jose, California. Now she is moving to Tokyo to train under the guidance of Kensei Ma, and find out who killed her previous master. These are her adventures along the way. Please read and review KINDLY. Contains TakedaXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**History's Mightiest Disciple Kenichi: Fist from the West**

 **Chapter 1: The Girl from San Jose**

Fighters are everywhere. Most don't flaunt it, but some really know how to blend in a crowd. Such is the case of a young teenage girl named Mallory Yi. A Chinese-American from California's Bay Area, she is a master-less fighter but a strong practitioner of Kung-Fu. At 5'6 and a half (5'7) and 142lbs, Mallory is anything but a lightweight fighter.

She is a boyish-haired tomboy with long legs and large, powerful thighs. Unfortunately, her skills has caught the eye of YAMI, "So this is the girl?" said Alexander Gaider, "she has plenty of potential for a fighter with no master," one of the Nine Shadow Fists crossed her arms seeing YAMI's newest prospect, "something wrong, Mikumo?" He asked

She shook her head 'no', "She had a master, I knew him well, if I can kill the master, then I can dispose of the student," said Mikumo.

Meanwhile in San Jose, "Can I get a Bacon and Swiss Buttery Jack combo to-go please?" said Mallory ordering lunch at a local Jack-in-the-Box. After paying a few minutes later, she was out the door and enjoying her lunch. At times though, her figure does get her into trouble as a group of four men up to no good had picked her as a target,

"Check out that ass," One of the guys whispered to his friends, "big and smooth, just the way I like it,"

"Men...always thinking with their balls," She said sarcastically, not bothering to look at them,

"Mmm...this girl's sassy, I like that," said one of the guys as they surrounded her like vultures. Mallory took a bite from her lunch, rolled up the bag, and placed it on the ground, "now look here, Sweetie, we ain't all bad, we're just wondering if you're looking for a good time?" He asked, trying to put the moves on the Chinese-American.

"Four white guys and one Asian girl? Sounds like a search term on a porn site," She joked, but none of the men were laughing,

"Well, I found what I'm looking for," said one of the guys with a chuckle, making a pass and touched her butt. The Chinese-American in blue ripped skinny jeans took action. She grabbed a firm grip of his wrist, made a palm strike to the inside of the elbow joint, and kicked him in the face with a roundhouse kick, "you fucking bitch! let's get her!"

Another man took a crack at her. She moved her head back to dodge two round punches. She stopped the third with the back of her hand, and flipped him over her shoulder to the ground combined with a kick to the stomach. The third attacked with a knife. She weaved her head to evade the knife, and stopped his arm with a hand to the wrist.

She hit him in the face with a back fist, and leaped up with a jumping swing kick to the temple, "You're mine, bitch!" barked the last guy,

He swung at her with a broomstick. She weaved her head to evade the stick, and got inside his guard. Mallory gave him a knee in the gut, and finished him off with a back handspring kick to the chin. She sent him flat on his back. The men who attacked her were laying on the ground groaning in pain. The only one watching her was her lunch.

Mallory pulled up her jeans, and tapped her butt with her hands. Her lunch was safe, and unharmed. She picked up her lunch, and went on her way. After lunch and a stop at her apartment, she went to visit her uncle's noodle house for dinner, "Well hello, Mall-Mall, it's good to see you again," said her Uncle Eric with a welcoming hug for his niece.

"Don't call me that," Mallory said slightly annoyed by her nickname.

"Aww...Pushy pushy, mega-tushy," Uncle Eric teased her, and brought Mallory her favorite Peking duck pan-fried noodle, "I am thinking you got the letter in the mail today?" He asked, Mallory nodded 'yes', "so it looks like your master has an old friend that lives in Tokyo, this might be just the opportunity you've been looking for," said her uncle.

"Uncle, I've never been outside the country, the furthest we've travel is to visit Aunt Cynthia in Richmond," Mallory replied,

"Well then, this is a two for the price of one kind of deal, if you want my advice Mallory, I would take it," said her uncle, "just think about it, okay Sweetie?" her uncle went back to the kitchen while his niece ate dinner. With a parting hug to her uncle after finishing her meal, she left the small eatery, and thought about her uncle's advice to her.

A week later, she decided to go to Tokyo to train with a new master, "Be good okay? I expect you to be on your best behavior, Mall-Mall," said her Aunt Cynthia, one of the members of her family that still has a Chinese accent. With a hug from her aunt and uncle, Mallory was off to her gate, "she is going to do wonderful things in martial arts,"

"This is her chance to see the world for what it is, her master would be proud of her," said Uncle Eric, remembering when he was a regular at the eatery.

Many hours and a long flight later, she arrived at Narita International Airport. Mallory looked like a young student backpacker with a large backpack full of clothing, and a sleeping bag. She looked around, and saw a blond holding a sign and waving to her. Mallory tilted her head, and approached her, "Are you Mallory Yi?" she asked in English.

"Yes that's me," Mallory replied,

"Oh good, it is wonderful to meet you, my name is Miu," said the blond. Mallory smiled back, finding both her cute smile and her eyebrows a bit distracting. Instead of using a car, they leaped from rooftop to rooftop with Mallory keeping up with Miu until they were neck and neck. It was then that the seeds of friendship were planted between them.

"Not bad, Big Butt," Miu playfully teased,

"You're not so bad yourself, Blondie," Mallory teased back. They arrived at Ryozanpaku. This was the home of some of the most powerful martial artists in the world. Mallory took off her black and white three-stripe adidas shoes, and bowed to the masters. This was now her new home. Among the powerful masters was her new master, Kensei Ma.


	2. Chapter 2

**History's Mightiest Disciple Kenichi: Fist from the West**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting the Masters**

"Ah...this must be the one," said Hayato-sensei, the chi aura around Mallory pulsed like a heartbeat, ' _there is something in this young lady, something that we found in Kenichi when he first arrived here...potential'_ Hayato thought, "I trust you had a good flight Ms. Yi, because your training begins...now," out of nowhere, Kensei attacked,

Time seemed to slow down and sped back up as she moved her head and her back bent backward like a spring to evade Ma-sensei's kick, and into a double back handspring. At the same time, she kicked up the tea table, and kicked it at her master with a roundhouse kick. He caught it, and sat it down gently, "Good reaction timing," he said.

Mallory took up a wushu stance as did Ma-sensei. The master of all Kung-Fu gestured with his hand for her to attack, "Come on then Yi-chan, attack me," He said with a clever smile, but Mallory to his surprise went from a fighting stance, and sat back down. She shook her head 'no' to her master, "as your master, I am telling you to attack!"

"No," Mallory said simply with a light shake of the head to her master.

"You dare disobey your master?! I am telling you to attack me!" said Ma-sensei feigning anger toward her,

"Kung-Fu is meant to defend, not attack," said Mallory, Ma-sensei smiled seeing that this new student is well-disciplined as well, and sat back down,

"Very good, Yi-chan, I see Master Fong has taught you well, he was a good friend of mine," said Kensei, and observed his new student, looking in all the wrong places, _'is this what happens to Chinese girls when they live their whole lives in America? I should start looking for more students there, America here I come!_ ' Kensei thought to himself.

"Thank you, Ma-shifu," Mallory replied with a light bow of the head to her new master,

"Do not let pride swell up within you," said Ma-sensei, "we still have much to work on, but as Hayato-sensei stated, there is a lot of potential in you, now get some rest, Yi-chan, I am sure you are jetlagged," Mallory stood up and bowed to her master. One part of her life was over, and a new chapter was beginning for the tomboy in blue jeans.

"Miu, please show Ms. Yi to her room," Hayato-sensei requested to his grand-daughter. She bowed, and led Mallory down the hall to her room. Between the two young ladies, a friendship began to form. Miu slid open a door which led to her room which was just a short ways down the hall from Miu's room. Miu looked at her new friend, and smiled.

"Train hard, Yi-chan, but keep an eye on Ma-sensei," Miu warned the Chinese-American,

"Make it two eyes, Miu," Mallory said with a wink.

Miu smiled as she bowed and closed the sliding door to wish her friend good night. The next morning brought the start of her training. Mallory was doing specialized sit-ups with her knees tied to a wooden post with rope supported by two wooden poles in the ground. Beneath her was a bed of 2ft long steel spikes. Kensei was standing beside her.

"Before I can train you in technique, we must train and condition your body," Ma-sensei explained, Mallory was ready for the first day wearing black lycra spandex Nike tights, a white t-shirt, and white Adidas tennis shoes, "I trust Master Fong taught you well, but I still have my doubts about you, it is up to you to prove me wrong, Yi-chan,"

"Yes Ma-shifu," Mallory replied in Mandarin

"And please don't call me that," Ma-sensei lightly scolded in their native language, "you make me feel old,"

Mallory nodded as she was doing her sit-ups. She had a teacup in both her hands. She had to fill each cup, and pour water into clay pots tied to the sides of the post she was tied to, "Now I want you to do five-hundred sit ups before lunchtime, and I will be watching you in case you try to pull a fast one," Ma-sensei said, and tapped her in the butt.

Mallory blushed and almost dropped the cups, "By the way, if you break those cups, not only will you pay for them, but I will disown you as my disciple" He warned her.

"Yes Ma-shifu," Mallory said, and began her training. She cringed through every sit-up, and her sweat stung her eyes in the morning sun. Still she trained with Ma-sensei pushing her beyond her limits. As she did her sit-ups, she looked back on her childhood training with Master Fong where she had to go the same training exercise under him.

She remembered laughing and running through the halls of the Shaolin Temple. From a young age, she remembered reciting the golden rule. Ma-sensei came out later that afternoon and lightly tapped her on the head with a bamboo backscratcher, "Are you even counting?" Ma-sensei asked his student, Mallory had a bemused look on her face.

"Not really, why?" Mallory asked panting and breathing heavily, looking at Ma-sensei from an upside down view. Her clothing was drenched in sweat. Ma-sensei removed the spikes from under her. Mallory untied the knots around her knees, and fell to the ground in a big cloud of dust, "I did the five-hundred sit-ups, right?" she asked with a shrug.

"No, Yi-chan," said Ma-sensei with a straight glare which slowly turned into a smile, "you did a thousand,"

Mallory was surprised to hear that, _'Hayato is right, she does have potential even if she is not fully aware of it,'_ Kensei thought, nodding in approval of her work, "Well done, my disciple, come inside, Trunk Space, it's time you washed up and had your lunch, you earned it," Kensei joked to his student. Mallory chuckled, thinking about Uncle Eric.

"Hey, I like my butt the way it is," Mallory said with a smile.

"Having confidence in oneself is one of the keys to success in all things in life," Ma-sensei reminded her as she dusted herself off, and went inside to take a shower. it took her four hours to do one-thousand sit-ups, _'There is a great power within her_ ,' He thought, ' _I will train her and push her beyond her limits so she will know how to control it'_


	3. Chapter 3

**History's Mightiest Disciple Kenichi: Fist from the West**

 **Chapter 3: A Different Kind of Student**

It was the beginning of a new day, and Mallory was up and ready at six o'clock. The skies were painted with flashes of orange, and pink mixed with the blue skies. Ma-sensei was there to greet her as they bowed outside in the backyard where they started working on techniques after meditation, "Keep your techniques soft and fluid," said Kensei,

"And when you find an opening in their guard," Ma-sensei struck her in the midsection which she blocked, but he got her with a leg sweep, "you exploit it," Mallory stopped herself from hitting the dusty ground with hand, and moved back with a back handspring kick. Ma-sensei simply moved his head back to avoid Mallory's kick to the chin.

"Very good," said Ma-sensei, "you are very nimble, and you have good speed and reactions, but your fighting skills leave much to be desired, and that is what we will work on," Mallory bowed to her master for the compliment, "your strength is in your legs, but you need a balance in techniques if you are going to be my disciple," said Kensei.

"-Yes, Master Ma-," Mallory said in American-accented English with a bow to her teacher,

"-That's Ma-sensei to you, Yi-chan-," Kensei said with a smirk,

"-Uh...Master, you're not Japanese-," Mallory pointed out, even if it was rather obvious,

"I did not ask for your opinion," Ma-sensei said tapping her on the head with his fan, "now then let us begin the lesson," In the backyard, they practiced, Mallory copied his movements but never looked at Kensei to copy him. Ma-sensei caught onto that, ' _she knows these techniques I am teaching her, but there is still much she needs to learn_ ,'

Using frying pans, Ma-sensei taught Mallory kicks and strikes, "No, no, no!" Ma-sensei scolded hitting her on the back of the head with his fan, "you have to use your chi to hit beyond your target, your fists and kicks must not touch the pan, like this," Ma-sensei showed her a striking technique, but the pan moved though he did not strike it.

"Now you try it, now the key is you just want the chi to hit the pan not a strike or a kick," Ma-sensei instructed to her, with the right instruction the best things come out. She practiced into the afternoon, until she finally got it. Using the technique Ma-sensei taught her, a chunk of metal blew out from where the chi struck the pan. Kensei approved.

"Everyday is a new day, a new day to learn something new," said Kensei

"Yes, Master Ma," Mallory said with a light smile and bow to her master

"You are very strong, Yi-chan, but you have much to learn...let's begin," said Kensei

In Mallory, Ma-sensei saw a canvas for which he could turn a disciple of a deceased friend into his greatest student. Mallory had everything he looked for in a student. Mallory was mature, and obedient. Outside of her martial arts, she was a people person that got along with everyone. At least, everyone who did not try to take advantage of her.

For Mallory, training starts with morning meditation and exercises afterword. Ma-sensei was teaching her everything that he knew from every known style of kung-fu to every bladed weapon in the kung-fu arsenal, _'In order for a student to endure such training, they must have the mental capacity, otherwise it will drive her mad'_ Kensei thought.

Exercises included carrying water up and down the stairs with her arms out, and armbands strapped to her arms with knife blades attached to them. If she moved her arms down, it could be fatal to her. Ma-sensei taught her balance and control by having her meditate on a bamboo pole. The training was very rigorous at times, but she endured.

Mallory was busy training on a wooden dummy as Ma-sensei was teaching her Wing Chun, "Yi-chan is very strong," said Miu observing her from the sidelines

"Yes, she is, but having strength is only a small part of learning the ways of kung-fu," Ma-sensei said as his mind was elsewhere, and watched her sweat. Ma-sensei tried to sneak a grab at Mallory's butt, and she caught him. She spun around, and made a soft downward strike to parry his hand, "very good, Yi-chan," Ma-sensei said in approval,

"But not good enough," Ma-sensei said with a twin strike to the inside of her wrists to open up her guard, and lightly grabbed at her boobs, "you must always keep your guard up, and your reaction time needs work," He instructed, mixing his technique with his perverted intentions, _'Yi-chan is as big as Miu'_ He thought with a satisfied smile.

Mallory blushed, growled and kicked him, but he easily evaded her kick and swept her off her feet putting her on her back, "Keep your mind focused and relaxed when you attack," Ma-sensei lectured, "and you dare attack your own master? Shame on you, Yi-chan, I would've expected better from you," Ma-sensei said feigning hurt and sadness.

"I maybe American, but I am anything but stupid," Mallory said, slightly annoyed by Ma-sensei's antics,

"Party-pooper, no cake for you," Ma-sensei said sarcastically, but that concluded the day's training as evening came. Mallory and Miu were becoming friends, but they had there differences as only Ma-sensei would know _'Yi-chan is taller, but her hips are wider, and her legs are longer and more powerful'_ he thought, "well done today, Yi-chan,"

"-Thank you, Ma-shifu-" Mallory said in Mandarin with a bow to him for the day's lessons

"Stop that, Yi-chan, -I am old, but I am not that old-," Ma-sensei said defending himself, even if a hat was hiding his bald spot. Mallory dusted herself off, and headed inside to take a shower, change into some new clothes, and get something to eat for dinner. She sat down next to Miu for a meal at the end of the day. Mallory earned it after all.

 _'Mallory-san has yet to meet Kenichi, I wonder if her being here will cause tension between her and Miu? Miu might start seeing her as a rival'_ Akisame-sensei thought as the two teen ladies talked and laughed, _'kids these days_ ,' he sipped at his tea, having watched from the sides as Ma-sensei's student was growing as a practitioner as days go by.


	4. Chapter 4

**History's Mightiest Disciple Kenichi: Fist from the West**

 **Chapter 4: Purple and Black**

Mallory was getting used to the city, and it's surroundings as her training was going into months. She was improving everyday in her training with Ma-sensei, but she was also causing Ragnarok to be on alert, "Yes, that's her, she's the one, Ma-sensei's new disciple," said Hibiki, leading a squad of Freya's Valkyries on an observation mission.

"She looks just like Freya-sama, lighter skin though," replied another as they watched her from an alley. Mallory they were being watched, but ignored it. She and Miu seemed to be on the same page as well. They would be a formidable duo in a match, "she is a practitioner of kempo, that means she won't attack unless she is defending"

"That means we're going to need some bait," With that, the Valkyries vanished. Mallory sensed their presence, and saw them leap from rooftop to rooftop back to their headquarters. The Chinese-American and the Japanese soon returned from the store with vegetables, and other food items. Mallory's days are not just focused on training.

When it came to making traditional cooking, Mallory was a master. The next morning, there was more training to be done with Ma-sensei. Working up a sweat and training in the blazing summers and cold winters, Mallory never gave up. There were times in her training when she was down, but she always motivated herself to stand up every time.

Her body would sting, but she would work through the pain. One day, Miu was leaving to go to the store when Mallory sensed that something was not right, "That's odd, Miu should have been back an hour ago," Mallory said to herself, and went out the door in a light grey t-shirt and her vintage black lycra spandex workout tights, "I'm going out,"

"Just be back by nine, Yi-chan," said Ma-sensei sweeping the yard, and watching her leave into the night

Ma-sensei had been seeing Mallory improve ever since she first came to Ryozanpaku, _'It's better to have a Chinese here than going back to China'_ Ma-sensei thought watching Mallory leave the dojo to look for Miu. Ma-sensei was teaching her everything he knew from every form and style of kung-fu to weapon training and Qing archery.

Mallory found a bag of vegetables from the local supermarket. From the contents, it was not hard to tell that this was Miu's. Inside the bag was a small note, "Hmm...meet us at the park and we will settle this...The Valkyries, meh, I guess girls just wanna have fun," Mallory knew she was walking into a trap, but it was best that she know the scene.

She went to the park as the note instructed. Mallory checked the time on her cellphone. It was 8:15pm, "So you got our message?" said Hibiki as she came down from a streetlight to meet the new girl, "well, we've got your friend," Miu was tied up in ropes with her hands behind her back, "you want her back? You will have to fight all of us,"

"Hi Miu, you drop this by the way," Mallory said, taking the situation very lightly to the surprise of the Valkyries. Miu lightly giggled as this was not exactly a life-threatening situation. Mallory put her hands on her hips in a disappointed fashion, "this has got to be the worst setup I have ever seen, okay I will give you credit for the note the bag,"

"But you had to go after Miu though, that is kind of low and stupid at the same time," Mallory explained, "first off, Miu...you let them tie you up and knock you out, come on you're better than that, and you ladies, Miu is a better martial artist than all of you, if you all wanted to face me all you had to do was ask, it is really that simple," she added.

"Enough talk, are you going to face us or not?" blasted one of the Valkyries, clutching her wooden bo staff with readiness.

Mallory shook her head lightly, "No," She replied, and a small smile slowly appeared on her face as she took up a Wing Chun stance. After all, Kung-Fu is a martial art about defense and not attack, "but I will teach you ladies a lesson," the Valkyries did not appreciate the way these two were handling the situation, and now decided to take action.

"That's it, Valkyries ATTACK!" Hibiki ordered, and at that moment Miu burst free from the ropes. She leaped into the air with a midair tuck, and landed back to back with Mallory. They were surrounded by Valkyries. The two ladies practiced two different martial arts, but they worked well off each other as Valkyries went flying in all directions.

Not a single one of their weapons made a strike on them or hurt them. In a matter of two minutes, all the Valkyries were groaning in pain on the ground or stuck in a tree. They looked out for one another. They had the makings of real friends, "I know I could have handled them, but thanks for coming," Miu said, Mallory lightly chuckled at her.

"That's what friends are for, Miu," said Mallory as they walked back to the dojo. Long after they got back home, Freya came by the park and saw what the two of them did to her Valkyries. Instead of being angry at her Valkyries being defeated, Freya lightly smiled to herself with interested in the newest martial artist to hit the scene from America.

"So this is what you can do? I think it is time you faced a real challenge, Mallory Yi," Freya said calmly to herself. None of the Valkyries had any serious injuries like broken bones, just a few bloody noses and more than a few bruised egos. The Valkyries followed Freya back to headquarters with their leader anticipating a match with the new girl.


End file.
